


JayTim Week 2018

by MoonEmojii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: JayTim Week, JayTimWeek, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, diner romance story ive always wanted to write, jaytimweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonEmojii/pseuds/MoonEmojii
Summary: Jason’s frown let up slightly. “To date me.” Tim’s slight eyes met Jason’s and he felt his face heat up at the prospects of what was being offered.“You’re asking me to be your…sugar baby?”or the one where I'm a day late to the party but bring day one's prompt: Magic or Sugar Daddy. Tim is a rich business man looking for an escort to a fancy gala and Jason is the waiter who could use the extra cash.





	JayTim Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first fanfic I've published here! I have more saved but also have social anxiety and keep them locked in a folder on my computer. If you like this story be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! Thank you, enjoy.

“What can I getcha hot stuff?”  
Tim startled and looked up at the dark-haired waiter with his hand on his hip.  
“A companion.” Tim deadpanned before running his hands aggressively through his already mussed up hair. The waiter, Jason, he noted, simply raised an eyebrow.  
“You guy’s have apple pie? Yeah apple pie. Oh! And ice cream if you have it. Also, a water.” As he listed his items his attention was drawn back to his computer in front of him ignoring the waiter again as he continued his frantic typing.  
After a moment, Tim sat back in the seat with a huff. The seat squeaked, and he took a moment to look around the nearly empty diner. There was only one other person in there, a homeless man from the looks of it, who was quietly sipping from a coffee. The server returned minutes later his order balanced on tan arms. Tim nodded at him, taking the food and was surprised when he then plopped down into the booth in across from him.  
“So, a companion huh? Is that what you are searching away for there, pretty thing?”  
“Huh? Uh yeah.”  
“Well I’m no bartender but this place is dead at this hour and I’m bored out of my mind. Why do you need a companion? Rich guy like you getting lonely at night?”  
“No, no.” Tim waved his hand dismissively. “It’s these stupid galas. I mean that’s the worst part of this shallow business. Every event, every holiday there just has to be a big ole party for the wealthy to wave their pearls around. And- and sometimes it’s a fundraiser which yeah is important. It’s good to raise the money but the real reason these people show up is to gossip and drink disgusting, expensive alcohols with their newest dressed up outfits. I mean it’s nauseating.”  
Jason nodded somberly internally laughing at the clearly well-off business man who was feeling so stressed over something that seemed so trivial to himself. Tim hadn’t even touched his food yet. Just picked at the crust of the pie with his fork only to drop it every couple of sentences to express with his hands.  
“Must be hard.”  
“-well. No I mean. I get that I’m lucky, yknow? To be such a young CEO, have a job I love, making money after inheriting my parents’ company but these fucking parties.” Tim ran his hands through his hair again pulling at the roots. “Every time it’s the same shit. Small talks about bullcrap until finally there come the ‘Timothy, you came alone again tonight? No pretty lady one your arm? No one has snatched you up yet? Oh dear, well, have you met my daughter?’” Tim raised his tone mocking the statements he clearly had heard a million times. At one point his voice raised high enough to catch the attention of the homeless man who looked over. He waved the him off quickly lowering his voice again. Jason’s face was impassive but amused nodding along to the rant. “So now I’m trying to find an escort to a party happening in two days! An escort that no one else has hired, who’s attractive enough not to be unbelievable and charming enough to make an impression with these people. And available in two days!”  
Tim was back to typing things into his computer screen, clicking around way too much to be actually reading the information on it. Jason finally sat forward, resting his arms on the table and his head in his hand.  
“So.. you need someone hot, charming and available? And you’re gonna pay good money to bring ‘em to some fancy party?”  
“Hmm?” Tim looked up again, seeming to remember Jason was there. “Yeah. Someone who won’t get too pissed at me cause I’m going to have to do some follow up outings with them to prove it wasn’t an escort when it most certainly was… But I’m kind of an asshole and not many people want to stick around. That and my workaholic-ism is why I’m having this freaking issue to begin with.” Without missing a beat Jason replied,  
“I’m an attractive asshole with a lot of free time. How much would you pay them?”  
“How much?” Tim met Jason’s green eyes, brain still working in overdrive. “The average is around 2,000 so I’d start at that for the gala. Not including price of their new clothing, accessories, and extra dates.”  
“You haven’t mentioned a gender here. I’m gonna assume you don’t care about that?” Jason smirked as he asked this, gesturing to Tim as he did.  
“No, I’m not too specific on my partners gender. I’ve been out as bi for a while now soo…” They stared at each other in silence for a second. Jason holding Tim’s gaze with an expectant expression on his face. Tim frowned for a moment, his brain finally catching up to the current conversation.  
“Wait, a-are you offering to go to the gala with me?”  
“Welcome back to Earth.”  
“Really?”  
Jason shrugged and smirked at Tim. “Yeah seems like a good gig. Being paid pretty good money to hang on the arm of a rich, handsome guy like yourself.” He licked his lips. “Sounds like a dream.”  
Tim quirked a thin eyebrow. “What not making enough serving at a diner?”  
“I just started. They won’t let me work nothing but nights where there’s no tips and they still pay me a servers wage, you tell me.” Jason gestured to the empty diner before adding “Plus pissing off homophobic socialites sounds like a pretty good night”. Tim let out a startled laugh before sobering up to give Jason the once over. The man was handsome, clearly charming with bright green eyes in contrast to his dark hair and sepia colored skin. His calculating eyes drifted over Jason making him shift slightly under the stare. After a few moments of tense silence, Tim nodded once and extended his hand over the table.  
“You’re hired.” He shook off his disbelief before giving a startled smile and shaking the offered hand.  
“Now. I have to get you fitted for a suit, buy some newer dress shoes, you’d definitely need a haircut-” Jason touched his head of curls frowning.  
“My hair is fine! You’re one to talk, I’m surprised you can see around those bangs!”  
Tim continued as if Jason hadn’t said a word. “-I need to borrow one of Bruce’s fancy cars to grab their attention in.”  
“Bruce as in Bruce Wayne??”  
“And I still need to pick my suit up after I leave the office tomorrow.” Tim stood gathering up his bag, haphazardly shoving the computer inside while continuing to mumble more things to get done. He gestured for Jason to get up as well. “My car is parked around front and I’ll drive you home after taking measurements. My tailor owes me one, so I can get her up to my apartment in about an hour.” Tim checked his watch just as Jason grabbed his arm.  
“Hey! I agreed to go to your stupid gala not quit my job!” He leveled Tim with a furious look, but he just responded with a sly, flirtatious smile.  
“Well if you are as charming at the gala as you are in here maybe I’ll just keep paying you to hang around me.” Jason’s frown let up slightly. “To date me.” Tim’s slight eyes met Jason’s and he felt his face heat up at the prospects of what was being offered.  
“You’re asking me to be your…sugar baby?”  
“Well you’re not going to be anything if we don’t leave now.”  
Jason dropped his arm from Tim’s and stared at him a bit lost. Tim was a pretty boy through and through. Controlling, cocky, a know-it-all, he clearly knew what he wanted and how to get it. That was kind of a turn on for him if he was being honest. Tim was also striking. His sharp gaze, bright blue eyes, olive skin and full lips coupled with the power he held behind every action made up his mind.  
“Yeah.” Jason nodded “Okay. But you gotta pay for your pie first.”


End file.
